Ich bin nicht krank!
by Miss-Elektra
Summary: Shuichi fühlt sich im Moment nicht besonders gut. Das Problem ist nur: Yuki hasst es, wenn jemand krank ist...


„Sag mal Shuichi, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"fragte Hiro Stirn runzelnd und sah seinen sonst so quirligen Freund besorgt an. Shuichi hatte sich in eine Ecke des Probenraumes zurückgezogen und saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf einem Stuhl. Den Kopf hatte er auf seine Knie gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Hiro zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben ihn. „Hattest du wieder Ärger mit Yuki? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"  
  
Shuichi sah auf und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Seit unserem Urlaub läuft alles sehr gut", erklärte er zufrieden. „Ich fühle mich nur ein bisschen müde."  
  
„Bist du spät ins Bett gegangen?"fragte Hiro forschend.  
  
„Eigentlich nicht"überlegte Shuichi. „Wir sind gestern . . . ich bin gestern ziemlich früh eingeschlafen."  
  
Mika, die bei NG records vorbei gekommen war um ihren Mann abzuholen und bei der Gelegenheit den Proben von Bad Luck zugehört hatte kam zu ihnen hinüber und sah auf Shuichi hinab. „Du wirst doch nicht etwa krank werden?" fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.  
  
Shuichi schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Wir haben Morgen einen Auftritt."  
  
„Das heißt ja nicht, dass du nicht krank werden könntest." Hiro legte ihm prüfend die Hand auf die Stirn. Bevor er allerdings Shuichis Temperatur fühlen konnte, drehte dieser seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Lass mich, ich bin nicht krank"sagte er energisch. „Nur etwas schlapp."  
  
„Nun, ich hoffe für dich, dass du nicht krank bist."Mika verschränkte die Arme. „Mein Bruder hasst es wenn jemand krank ist. Er würde dich garantiert rauswerfen."  
  
Shuichi sah erschrocken zu ihr auf. „Wirklich?"fragte er entsetzt.  
  
„Natürlich. Ich erinnere mich daran, als ich einmal erkältet war. Ich durfte nicht einmal in seine Nähe kommen. Er sagte ich würde ihn nur dabei stören sein neues Buch fertig zu bekommen und ich solle ihm gefälligst aus dem Weg gehen. So herzlos kann auch nur mein Bruder sein." Sie sah missmutig auf ihre Fingernägel.  
  
„Gar nicht wahr, so ist Yuki nicht!"fuhr Shuichi auf. „Als ich krank war hat er mich sogar besucht. Und mir Blumen mitgebracht."  
  
„So?"fragte Mika wenig beeindruckt. „Dann hatte er wahrscheinlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären."  
  
Shuichi sah zu Boden. Darauf konnte er nichts erwidern. Aber er glaubte Mika trotzdem nicht. Yuki war bislang immer freundlich zu ihm gewesen, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Dass er ihn ausgerechnet aus der Wohnung werfen würde wenn er krank, war konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Außerdem war er nicht krank. Da war er sich ganz sicher. Diese leichten Kopfschmerzen kamen sicher nur davon, dass es bei den Proben heute ein wenig laut gewesen war. Und dass er sich so schlapp fühlte lag am Wetter. „Mir geht es blendend", sagte er bestimmt und stand auf. Leider fühlte er sich etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, so dass er sich an Hiro festhalten musste. Mika zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Bringst du mich heute nach Hause Hiro?"fragte Shuichi etwas kläglich.  
  
„Natürlich."Hiro legte fürsorglich einen Arm um ihn. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir für heute Schluss machen? Wir sind gut vorangekommen. Und ich fühle mich etwas müde."  
  
Shuichi sah ihn dankbar an. Suguru zeigte sich zwar nicht so begeistert über die Idee, erklärte sich aber schließlich auch einverstanden.  
  
„Versprich mir, dass du dich heute und Morgen schonst" sagte Hiro eindringlich, während er Shuichi seinen Ersatzhelm reichte. „Nicht, dass du Morgen zum Konzert noch wirklich krank bist. Du siehst nämlich ziemlich blass aus."  
  
Shuichi nickte. Er setzte sich hinter seinen Freund auf dessen Motorrad und schlang die Arme um ihn. „Glaubst du Mika hat Recht mit dem was sie gesagt hat?"  
  
Hiro überlegte einen Moment. Yuki war ihm noch nie wie die Fürsorge in Person vorgekommen. Und es war auch schon mehr als einmal vorgekommen, dass er Shuichi vor die Tür gesetzt hatte. Aber, dass er das gerade dann tun würde, wenn Shuichi krank war konnte er sich wirklich nicht vorstellen. „Nein", sagte er schließlich. „Aber wenn es so sein sollte kannst du immer zu mir kommen. Das weißt du ja."  
  
„Danke", murmelte Shuichi. Er klang allerdings nicht sonderlich beruhigt.  
  
Hiro ließ ihn vor dem Appartementhaus in dem Shuichi zusammen mit Yuki lebte absteigen. „Soll ich dich nach oben bringen?"fragte er fürsorglich.  
  
„Nein, danke Hiro", lehnte Shuichi ab, obwohl er sich eigentlich wirklich ziemlich schwach auf den Beinen fühlte. „Ich nehme einfach den Aufzug." Er sah seinem Freund einen Moment nach, als dieser mit davonfuhr. Manchmal wünschte er sich, dass Yuki auch ein bisschen einfühlsamer sein würde. Aber Yuki war eben Yuki. Und schließlich liebte er ihn genauso wie er war. Dass es nicht immer ganz einfach war mit ihm zusammen zu sein hatte er längst eingesehen.  
  
Im Fahrstuhl lehnte er sich an die kühle Wand. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er wurde doch fast nie krank. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt, wo alles so gut lief? Mit Yuki verstand er sich wirklich blendend und ihr Konzert morgen war ausverkauft bis auf den letzten Platz. Und Yuki hatte versprochen zu kommen. Shuichi schloss vor Glück die Augen. Auf die eine oder andere Art war Yuki bislang auf fast jedem seiner Konzerte gewesen. Aber dass er ihm vorher versprochen hatte zu kommen, das erlebte er zum ersten Mal. Als er in ihrem Stockwerk aus dem Aufzug stieg, bekam er gerade noch mit, wie Yuki sich von seiner Lektorin Akimi verabschiedete. Er klang ziemlich ungehalten. Und die junge Frau wirkte auch alles andere als gut gelaunt. Shuichi sah ihr nach, als sie die Treppe nach unten verschwand. Dann sah er Yuki fragend an.  
  
„Na, kommst du rein, oder willst du weiter im Flur rum stehen?"fragte Yuki und verschwand in der Wohnung. Die Tür ließ er allerdings offen. Shuichi folgte ihm schnell. „Was war denn eben mit Akimi-san?" rief er Yuki hinterher, während er sich im Flur die Schuhe auszog. Yuki drehte sich an der Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer um. „Sie ist erkältet." Erklärte er gereizt. „Wenn ich jetzt etwas nicht gebrauchen kann ist es, dass jemand mich mit seinen Viren beglückt. Die deadline für mein neues Buch ist in zwei Wochen. Denkt sie etwa ich kann es mir leisten mich bei ihr anzustecken?"Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Wenn die Leute doch mal ihren Kopf benutzen würden. Ich bin Autor. Ich darf nicht krank werden." Shuichi sah ihn betreten an. „Das war wirklich sehr unbedacht von ihr."  
  
„Unbedacht?"fragte Yuki. „Das war eine grobe Frechheit."  
  
„Aber dafür, dass sie erkältet ist kann sie doch nichts."Versuchte Shuichi es vorsichtig. „Dann soll sie mich damit gefälligst nicht belästigen." Yuki zog die Tür des Arbeitszimmers hinter sich zu. „Ich habe uns Sushi zum Abendessen kommen lassen."sagte er noch, bevor sie ins Schloss fiel.  
  
„Schön"flüsterte Shuichi und sah unglücklich auf die geschlossene Tür des Arbeitszimmers. Er hasste diese Tür, die bedeutete, dass er nicht zu Yuki durfte.  
  
Was sollte er nur tun? Anscheinend hatte Mika doch Recht gehabt. Wenn er jetzt krank wurde, würde Yuki ihn nicht hier haben wollen. Er hatte selbst gesagt, dass er es im Moment nicht gebrauchen konnte, sich bei jemandem anzustecken. Am besten wäre es vielleicht, wenn er gleich auf Hiros Angebot zurückgriff und zu ihm zog, bis es ihm wieder gut ging. Das Problem war nur . . . er wollte nicht weg von Yuki. Um keinen Preis. Nicht jetzt, wo es gerade so gut lief. Yuki hatte sogar Sushi eingekauft. Bestimmt würden sie nachher zusammen essen und danach würde Yuki, wenn er ganz viel Glück hatte mit ihm Playstation spielen. Sie spielten gerade Final Fantasy zusammen und es machte unheimlich viel Spaß. Und außerdem war er gar nicht krank. Wie um ihn lügen zu strafen wurden seine Kopfschmerzen in dem Moment stärker, so dass er sich mit der Hand an die Stirn fasste und die Zähne zusammen biss. Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen ging er zum Sofa und ließ sich darauf nieder. Na gut, vielleicht war er ein bisschen krank, aber es war bestimmt nichts Ansteckendes. Ganz sicher nicht. Zum Glück war er wenigstens nicht heiser, so dass man ihm nicht anmerkte, wie er sich fühlte. Er würde einfach auf Hiro hören und sich ein wenig schonen. Morgen ging es ihm dann bestimmt wieder gut. Er ließ sich nach hinten sinken und war im nächsten Moment eingeschlafen.  
  
Als er aufwachte war eine Wolldecke über ihm ausgebreitet. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Yuki kam aus der Küche und lächelte ihm zu. Shuichi wurde sofort ganz warm ums Herz. „Du hattest wohl einen anstrengenden Tag im Studio?"fragte Yuki. Er trug zwei Platten mit Sushi ins Wohnzimmer. „Oder geht es dir nicht gut?"  
  
„Doch mir geht es blendend", beteuerte Shuichi und sprang auf. Das hatte zur Folge, dass ihm so schwindelig wurde, dass er sich sofort wieder auf das Sofa sinken lassen musste.  
  
„Langsam", sagte Yuki sanft. „Du kannst doch nicht gleich nach dem Aufwachen so aufspringen."Er schüttelte den Kopf und stellte die Platten auf den niedrigen Tisch vor dem Sofa.  
  
„Es war nur ein sehr anstrengender Tag", bekräftigte Shuichi noch einmal. Dann sah er auf die Sushi - Platten. Er mochte Sushi, aber heute hatte er irgendwie keinen Appetit. „Du hättest mich wecken sollen. Dann hätte ich den Tisch gedeckt."Immer noch müde stand er vom Sofa auf und ließ sich auf eins der großen Kissen vor dem Tisch sinken.  
  
„Ich wollte dich lieber noch etwas schlafen lassen." Yuki streichelte ihm über die verstrubbelten Haare. „Du musst ja wirklich sehr müde gewesen sein. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Shuichi nickte und ignorierte seinen dröhnenden Kopf. „Ich bin nur etwas nervös wegen dem Konzert morgen. Das ist alles."  
  
„Wirklich?" fragte Yuki zweifelnd. „Normalerweise redest du wie ein Wasserfall und bist gar nicht mehr zu stoppen, wenn du nervös bist. Heute wirkst du so ruhig."  
  
„Es ist aber alles in Ordnung", antwortete Shuichi trotzig. Anscheinend wollte Yuki es unbedingt aus ihm herauslocken, dass er krank war. Aber das würde ihm nicht gelingen. „Ich denke nur über einen neuen Song nach." Schnell schob er sich ein Nigiri-Sushi in den Mund. Zum ersten Mal war Shuichi froh, dass Yuki nach dem Abendessen gleich weiterarbeiten wollte. Heute fühlte er sich sogar zu müde dazu mit Yuki Final Fantasy zu spielen. Er wollte nur noch in sein Bett. Sobald er aufstand drehte sich alles um ihn und sein Kopf fühlte sich jetzt an, als würden ganz viele Hämmerchen darauf einschlagen. Jedes in einem anderen Takt. Ihm wurde richtig übel davon.  
  
Verzweifelt sah er in den Spiegel der über dem Waschbecken hing. Ob Yuki wohl genauso wütend auf ihn werden würde wie auf seine Lektorin wenn er herausfand, wie Shuichi sich fühlte? Er ging zu Yuki, der noch auf dem Sofa saß und eine Zigarette rauchte und beugte sich über ihm, um ihm einen Gute- Nach-Kuss zu geben. „Gute Nacht Yuki!"sagte er betont fröhlich. „Ich freue mich, dass du Morgen zu unserem Konzert kommst."  
  
Yuki drückte ihn kurz an sich. „Shuichi, wenn irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung wäre, würdest du es mir doch sagen, oder?"fragte er eindringlich.  
  
Shuichi sah ihn erschrocken an. „Natürlich!" sagte er schnell und dreht sich dann um, um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen, bevor Yuki sehen konnte, dass er rot wurde.  
  
Shuichis Bett hatte sich noch nie so gemütlich angefühlt. Erleichtert aufseufzend kuschelte er sich in die Kissen. Endlich gab sein Kopf etwas Ruhe. Aber sein schlechtes Gewissen Yuki gegenüber war jetzt noch viel schlimmer. Anscheinend ahnte der schon etwas. Er würde so wütend werden, wenn er herausfand, dass Shuichi ihn auch noch angelogen hatte. Shuichi wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her. Wenn es ihm morgen nicht besser ging musste er es ihm sagen. Und dann würde er ausziehen müssen. Schon beim Gedanken daran kamen ihm die Tränen. Es war alles so schön im Moment, warum musste ihm das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren?  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte wusste er, dass etwas passieren musste. Die Kopfschmerzen waren über Nacht noch schlimmer geworden. Und als er seine Stirn fühlte merkte er, dass sie ziemlich heiß war. Er hatte offensichtlich Fieber. Am liebsten wäre er einfach im Bett liegen geblieben und hätte sich nicht mehr gerührt. Aber das ging nicht. Wenn Yuki jetzt merkte, dass er krank war, würde er auch wissen, dass er ihn gestern angelogen hatte. Und dann würde er ihn vielleicht wirklich endgültig rauswerfen. Außerdem war doch heute Abend das Konzert. Es war das erste zu dem Yuki ihm versprochen hatte zu kommen. Und Hiro, Suguru und seine Fans durfte er auch nicht enttäuschen.  
  
Nein, er musste zu härteten Mitteln greifen. Mühsam stand er auf und hielt sich dabei am Bettpfosten fest. Selbst das Anziehen fiel ihm schwer. Er vergewisserte sich kurz, dass Yuki schon in seinem Arbeitszimmer war und verließ dann leise die Wohnung. Er wusste nicht, ob man es ihm ansah, dass er krank war, aber er wollte es lieber nicht riskieren. Erleichtert schloss er die Tür hinter sich und drückte auf den Knopf für den Aufzug. Normalerweise stürmte er die Treppen hinunter, aber das wollte er seinem Kopf heute nicht zumuten.  
  
Draußen stützte er sich noch einmal kurz an der Hauswand ab, bevor er die Straßen entlang ging. Er atmete auf, als er das Schild der Apotheke vor sich sah. Gleich würde es ihm bestimmt besser gehen. Ungeduldig wartete er, bis die Kunden vor ihm fertig waren. „Ich brauche etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen und Fieber"sprudelte er hervor, als er an der Reihe war. „Und wenn es geht auch etwas gegen Schwindel und Übelkeit."  
  
Der Apotheker sah ihn über seine Bille hinweg zweifelnd an. „Glauben sie nicht, dass es besser wäre einen Arzt aufzusuchen?" fragte er Stirn runzelnd. „Sie sehen nicht gerade sehr gesund aus, wissen sie? Und mit Schwindelgefühlen und Übelkeit ist nicht zu scherzen."  
  
Shuichi sah verzweifelt zu ihm auf. „Ich habe heute keine Zeit zu einem Arzt zu gehen. Bitte geben sie mir etwas, das schnell hilft. Ich muss heute Abend auf einem Konzert singen."  
  
„Das sollten sie sich allerdings gut überlegen", riet ihm der Apotheker. Aber er drehte sich um und kam kurz darauf mit mehreren Medikamentschachteln zurück, die er auf den Tresen legte. „Das sollten sie aber auf keinen Fall alles auf einmal nehmen", sagte er warnend. „Lesen sie sich die Packungsbeilagen gut durch und konsultieren sie so bald es geht einen Arzt. Und heute sollten sie unbedingt im Bett bleiben."  
  
Shuichi nickte abwesend. Er bezahlte und verschwand mit den Schachteln nach draußen. Als er wieder zu Hause ankam, fühlte er sich als hätte er gerade ein paar Stunden Leistungssport betrieben. Er war völlig außer Atem, dabei war er noch nicht einmal schnell gelaufen. Alle Vorsicht vergessend ließ er sich auf das Sofa sinken und verstreute die Verpackungen um sich herum. Einen Moment blieb er still sitzen und versuchte seine rasenden Kopfschmerzen dazu zu bringen etwas weniger rabiat zu sein. Schließlich richtete er sich auf und ging mit den Medikamenten in die Küche. Er goss ich ein großes Glas Wasser ein und nahm einfach aus jeder der Schachteln drei Tabletten. Was wusste der Apotheker schon davon, wie wichtig es für ihn war gesund zu werden? Und er hatte jetzt wirklich nicht den Nerv dazu, sich die ganzen Packungsbeilagen durchzulesen. Abwartend blieb er eine Weile auf dem Stuhl sitzen und lächelte schließlich erleichtert, als die Kopfschmerzen tatsächlich endlich nachließen. Er stand prüfend auf. Auch das Schwindelgefühl war verschwunden. Er lachte erleichtert auf. Gut, dass ihm die Idee mit der Apotheke gekommen war. Ein bisschen übel war ihm immer noch, aber damit konnte er leben. Schnell räumte er die Medikamente weg. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn im nächsten Moment kam Yuki durch die Tür.  
  
„Oh du bist wach", sagte der erfreut.  
  
Shuichi nickte und verschränkte unschuldig die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Hast du Lust mit mir ein Eis Essen zu gehen? Ich brauche eine Pause." Fragte Yuki Shuichi nickte und hoffte, dass seine Kopfschmerzen nicht zurückkommen würden.  
  
*  
  
„Und mit dir ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"fragte Hiro zum dritten Mal, als sie Abends hinter der Bühne auf ihren Auftritt warteten.  
  
„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Das ist nur die Aufregung." flüsterte Shuichi, der zusammengekauert in einer Ecke saß und versuchte seinen rebellierenden Magen zu beruhigen. Vielleicht hätte er doch mal einen Blick in die Packungsbeilagen werfen sollen, dachte er reuevoll. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Jetzt musste er diesen Auftritt hinter sich bringen. Und er musste gut sein. Schließlich sah Yuki zu.  
  
„Normalerweise bist du anders, wenn du aufgeregt bist", beharrte Hiro. Warum kannten Hiro und Yuki ihn nur so gut? „Wir können den Auftritt immer noch absagen", sagte Hiro eindringlich. Er streichelte Shuichi über die Haare.  
  
In dem Moment rief ein wie immer völlig aufgelöster Sakano sie zu ihrem Auftritt. Die Vorgruppe war gerade fertig. Shuichi stand entschlossen auf. „Es ist alles in Ordnung"sagte er fest. In seinem Kostüm, bestehend aus einer sehr engen Lederhose und einem knappen Oberteil betrat er gefolgt von Hiro und Suguru die Bühne. Bei dem lauten Applaus, der ihnen entgegenschlug verzog er kurz schmerzvoll das Gesicht, aber er riss sich sofort zusammen. Entschlossen sein Bestes zu geben griff er nach dem Mikrofon. „Guten Abend, wir sind Bad Luck!"Während seine Stimme über die Zuschauer hinwegschall, suchten seine Augen die Reihen angestrengt nach Yuki ab. Aber er wurde zu sehr von Scheinwerferlicht geblendet, um etwas zu erkennen. Es war so grell. Am liebsten hätte er für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen. Aber das ging nicht. Er war auf der Bühne.  
  
Den Auftritt erlebte er, wie durch einen Schleier hindurch. Als hätte etwas anderes seinen Körper übernommen. Das Schwindelgefühl beachtete er einfach nicht, die Schmerzen schaltete er aus und dass der Schweiß in Strömen seinen überanstrengten Körper hinab lief nahm er gar nicht wahr. Nur Hiro, der in seiner Nähe stand merkte, dass er sich manchmal an die Stirn fasste und kurz die Augen schloss. Ansonsten war sein Auftritt perfekt. Seine Stimme versagte kein einziges Mal.  
  
Strahlend ließ er den Applaus und die lauten Bravorufe über sich hinwegschallen, als er nach der letzten Zugabe „Glaring Dream" flankiert von Hiro und Suguru auf der Bühne stand. Dann merkte er plötzlich wie seine Knie weich wurden. Bleich im Gesicht drehte er sich um und versuchte mit letzter Kraft den Ausgang der Bühne zu erreichen. Vor seinen Augen sah er Sterne. Er musste es schaffen von der Bühne zu kommen. Er musste. Mit letzter Kraft schaffte er die letzten Schritte und sank kraftlos in Yukis Arme.  
  
„Yu . . .Yuki?"fragte er schwach.  
  
„Ja du kleiner Idiot."Flüsterte Yuki zärtlich. Das letzte was Shuichi spürte war, wie Yuki ihn sanft auf seine Arme hob.  
  
Als Shuichi erwachte lag er angenehm weich in seinem Bett und auf seiner Stirn fühlte er ein feuchtes Tuch. Immer noch etwas benommen schlug er die Augen auf und sah in Yukis besorgtes Gesicht. „Du hast mir vielleicht einen Schreck eingejagt. Wie geht es dir?"fragte er und streichelte ihm über das Gesicht.  
  
„Besser."Shuichi traten Tränen in die Augen. „Es tut mir so leid, Yuki. Bitte sei nicht böse." „Warum sollte ich denn böse sein?"fragte Yuki überrascht. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du mir nichts gesagt hast. Ich habe doch gespürt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du krank bist?"  
  
„Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich dann raus wirfst", sagte Shuichi weinerlich.  
  
„Wie kamst du denn darauf?" fragte Yuki völlig entgeistert. „Dich rauswerfen obwohl du krank bist?"  
  
„Du hast doch gesagt, du kannst das nicht gebrauchen, dass dich jemand ansteckt."  
  
„So war das doch nicht gemeint."Yuki streichelte liebevoll über Shuichis Arm. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es dir schlecht geht, hätte ich mich natürlich um dich gekümmert. Ich habe dich doch sogar damals besucht, als du krank warst. Weißt du das nicht mehr?"  
  
„Doch"flüsterte Shuichi und griff nach Yukis Hand. Es war so angenehm jetzt im Bett zu liegen und von Yuki umsorgt zu werden. Er kuschelte sich in sein Kissen.  
  
„Jetzt werd erstmal wieder gesund."Yuki nahm das Tuch von Shuichis Stirn und erneuerte es fürsorglichrich mir, dass du von jetzt an ehrlich zu mir bist."  
  
„Ja, das verspreche ich", murmelte Shuichi glücklich. 


End file.
